purposivedesignfandomcom-20200215-history
PGlacierCave
pGlacierCave A summation of what the puzzle “Glacier Cave” contains. Description Overview of the entire puzzle: * Entrance(This is currently subject for change) :::: * Puzzle :::: Sections: *Tunnel(This is the currently subject for change) :::: * Jump Puzzle part 1 :::: * Jump Puzzle part 2 :::: * Choice and Escape :::: Dimensions This puzzle is placed in the Glacial part of the ice biome(See Biome Descriptions for details). Functionality * Environmentals ** Methane hole(MMethaneHole ) :::: ** Ladder(MClimbingObject ) :::: ** Ice Fall-Block(MFallBlock ) :::: ** Ice Platform(MPlatformBlock ) :::: ** Water Block(MWaterBlock ) :::: * Characters ** 2x Eskimo(NpcEskimo ) :::: * Items ** Torch(MTorch ) :::: * Lighting in the cave :::: ** The cave is very dark, which first becomes apparent in the tunnel. ** As the player moves right, through the tunnel, the base light radius shrinks from “x” amount of blocks to “y” amount of blocks. ** Within the jump puzzle, the base light radius of the player is the smallest amount of blocks it can get. ** When the torch is acquired upon entry of the jump puzzle, the effect of the torch is applied to the base light radius. * The Escape ** Simultaneously with the player choosing either “Light the Fire”(OLightTheFire ) or “Save the Man”(OSaveTheMan ) option, the escape initiates by the ice chunk(the larger piece) and the ice block(the smaller piece) falling in place with the ground underneath to form the exit and hinder reentry of the jump puzzle. :::: ** In addition once the ice chunk and ice block falls in place, the light is this area of the cave is brightened, which means that there is no further need for a torch. * Action points ** Action point are places of interaction and/or information, and are hidden. They simply represent the location where the option or info is displayed. ** Action point icon :::: ** Action point placement *** Entrance(on the timeline) :::: **** This point starts the puzzle by letting the player get on the ladder beneath it. *** Jump Puzzle part 1 :::: **** This point automatically gives the player get a torch from the eskimo, in addition this also happens should the player lose the torch by falling in the water(See MWaterBlock ). *** Choice :::: **** The point in the middle of the screen, must display/inform the player about the next two action points. **** The point on top of the platform lets the player choose the option “Light the Fire”(OLightTheFire ) **** The point near the trapped eskimo lets the player choose the option “Save the Man”(OSaveTheMan ) *** Escape :::: **** This action point completes the puzzle on entry. **** At the puzzles conclusion the player is “rewarded” with a short video sequence of the consequence of their choice (either a huge amount of methane or a destroyed environment as it has caved in) and is awarded an awareness point. * Puzzle Exit ** Upon exiting the puzzle, The entrance will have changes according to what choice was made in the puzzle. ** Should the player choose the option “Light The Fire”(OLightTheFire ) :::: ** Should the player Choose the Option “Save The Man”(OSaveTheMan ) :::: Sound Additional information * sketches(pictures of first draft) Aesthetics *Colorscheme should be kept in icy blue nuances: Animation Category:Puzzle